The Girl Who Waited
by TitanSlayer99
Summary: This fiction portrays the growth and development of Eren and Mikasa's relationship since there were 9. However, Eren can be dense and Mikasa has fallen hard for him, how will things play out? Modern AU. At least 6 or 7 chapters, each chapter will be them at a different age. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy. Rated T just because pie.
1. Nine

**Alright, the summary pretty much... erm... summarized what this fiction is about. Mikasa has a hard time getting to Eren. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

-**09-**

"Alright, Eren," Grisha began as he and Eren exited their car, "The Ackerman's have a daughter your age-I want you to be nice."

"She should do something nice for me, first," Eren retorted as he and his father walked the rocky pathway towards the front door.

Grisha sighed. "This is why Armin is your only friend."

Eren pouted and turned away to study the house he was about to enter. It was out in the country for sure, he almost died of boredom throughout the drive. The lush, green forest surrounding the house complemented it's dark, red paint job. It was peaceful, a lot calmer than the bustling town he lived in.

He examined the garden beside the pathway they just walked: roses, tulips. Daisies, and other flowers Eren couldn't recognize, but they looked beautiful, nonetheless. _They look like nice enough people_.

Grisha reached his hand towards the door and gave Eren one last warning glance, before knocking.

In a matter of moments, the door opened.

"Ahh, Doctor Jaeger!" It was the deep, slightly throaty voice of a man.

Eren examined the man at the door: He was somewhat tall, and had his dirty-blonde hair in a buzz cut. He gave Eren a warm, welcoming smile.

Grisha returned the greeting, then turned towards Eren: "Come inside."

Eren entered their home. It was small, he figured, but probably still larger than his own home. A TV flickered in a well-furnished living room. The kitchen was spotless along with the dark, hardwood floor. Inside the kitchen stood a very, very pretty woman, with arm-length black hair and dark but welcoming eyes. She was definitely Asian, Eren guessed by her high cheekbones and slanted eyes. "Hello, Eren," she greeted with a warm smile. _Why is everyone here so smiley?_ He thought.

Grisha shrugged his coat off and placed it on the coat stand by the kitchen counter. Eren placed his shoes with his father's on a mat by the entrance.

The man who had greeted them leaned down to meet Eren's emerald eyes with his own golden ones. "Hello Eren, I'm Mr. Ackerman," he sat on his heels. "That's Mrs. Ackerman," he pointed at the pretty woman, who waved in acknowledgement. Eren waved back, but glanced around the room for their daughter. _Isn't she supposed to be here?_ "Your father and I need to talk about work for a while," Mr. Ackerman began again, "Why don't you play with Mikasa?"

Eren was about to ask where the girl was, but heard a high-pitched squeak follow instantly after Mr. Ackerman's question.

Eren's head shot towards the direction of the sound, and found himself staring questioningly at Mrs. Ackerman.

The woman tilted her head and brought a hand behind her back. Her shoulder shook, as if she was patting something. "Come on Mikasa, go play with Eren," the woman said in a soft tone.

Slowly, a little girl revealed herself behind Mrs. Ackerman. The girl, who Eren concluded was Mikasa, was a splitting image of her mother, except that her Asian features were not as prominent. Mikasa clung onto her mother, her eyes downcast. After receiving an encouraging glance from her mother, Mikasa let go and took a step forward, though her eyes were still shyly elsewhere.

Mr. Ackerman and Grisha took their leave and disappeared through a door by the kitchen. Mikasa's mother also followed in suit. Soon, all that was left were two kids, silence, and a whole lot of nervousness.

Mikasa took the initiative: "M-my name is Mikasa." Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I'm Eren," he replied. Silence soon ensued and Eren was getting bored. "You want to play outside?" He suggested.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Play what?"

Eren thought for a second. "How about tag?"

"What's tag?"

Eren looked bewildered. _How does she not know what tag is? _"You want me to show you outside?"

A slight smile tugged at her lips. "Yes."

* * *

Eren soon realized that even though he was a boy and she was a girl, he was no match for Mikasa in any athletic department whatsoever.

He collapsed on his back, his chest heaving and his mouth released rapid breaths that frosted in the chilly air. Eren tilted his head up to glance at the still-fresh Mikasa, not showing any signs of weariness. He noticed her pink ears and nose, and the way she crossed her arms to control her shivers.

Eren raised himself from the ground and patted the dirt off his trousers. After walking up to Mikasa, who stared at him, he untangled his scarf from around his neck and hooked it around Mikasa's. Then he proceeded to crudely wrap the maroon fabric around her tiny neck, leaving an end to dangle from her forehead. Her eyes widened and melted into the fabric, sighing deeply into it.

"It's warm isn't it?" Eren questioned, still holding the ends of the scarf.

Mikasa's blush was hidden within the scarf. "Yes." _Thank you, Eren_.


	2. Fourteen

**This chapter is probably the weakest chapter of the entire fiction. I also just felt like writing this in a third-party perspective, so I chose Carla. But don't worry, starting from the next chapter, things will get _very_ interesting. I believe you guys will enjoy the next chapter very much, and the others that follow, they will also be longer. The first two chapters weren't as long because there wasn't much to punctuate on their early relationship. Again, thank you and leave a review.**

**(P.S. The next chapter is going to be about prom. It will be dramatic, so stay tuned.)**

* * *

**-14-**

Carla picked up a plate and sunk it in the sink. She grabbed a wet towel and carefully effaced the grime off of its decorated brims, she would have to make dinner for one extra person tonight. As she dried her calloused hands on a towel, Carla examined the scene taking place in the room at the end of the hallway.

Mikasa had come over, as she often did, to help Eren with his homework. They sat next to each other at the table, which was splattered with an infinite variety of school resources.

Mikasa had given Eren problems to try on his own, which he was solving vigorously. He was so entranced in annihilating the questions in front of him that he did not notice Mikasa's expression, as he often failed to do.

Carla chuckled. She had known all along how Mikasa felt for her son. Whether it was the way the girl stared at Eren, the deep blush she would hide in her scarf when they accidentally touched, or the constant following around and mothering she did over Eren.

But, unfortunately, Eren didn't seem to notice. Her son had always been a little on the dense side when it came to topics like these.

She watched in amusement as Eren glanced up at Mikasa for a moment, only for her to quickly shoot her gaze elsewhere, and then burying her scarlet cheeks inside that maroon fabric. Shortly after Eren continued working, her eyes fell back onto him.

_Well, I guess I have to see how this plays out_, Carla thought. _I may live long enough to meet my grandchildren if Eren realizes what's going on._ But then again, that was a long time from now, since Eren and Mikasa were still both in middle school.

There was a sharp 'snap' of Eren's pencil tip breaking against the table. Mikasa offered him a spare. Without looking up from his book, Eren reached out and grabbed the pencil, grazing Mikasa's hand in the process.

Carla held back a laugh as she saw Mikasa's face flare up at the contact. Sadly, Eren took no effect and continued his work. Mikasa was gazing at his hands, her fingers stretching towards Eren's, longing to reenact the contact. However, she slowly pulled back with a sad gleam in her eyes.

_Wake up, Eren_, Carla insisted in her mind. But, she couldn't interfere with these things, she had to let it happen between those two. _But still,_ she continued fantasizing, _a white wedding where Mikasa is walking down the aisle, Eren standing clad in his striking tuxedo, nervously tugging his hair like he does when he is stressed._ This time, Carla couldn't hold back the laugh. Muzzling it into her sleeve, she hoped the kids wouldn't think she was crazy.

She was snapped back into reality by the beeping of her cooking timer. "All right," she began, turning the knob on the stove towards 'off'. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'm not done yet!" Eren complained, though his eyes were still glued determinately onto his book.

"Well, you're going to eat it now, one way or another!" Carla demanded, removing her apron and taking the pot of stew in her hands.

"Then, can you feed me?" Eren suggested, his fingers hard at work.

Carla sighed as she searched for a spoon to feed her stubborn son with. Then, a brilliant idea struck her from the heavens. She giggled as quietly as she could.

"I have to pick up your father from the train station today! His car broke down!" Carla lied.

Eren didn't reply for a couple of seconds. "Guess I can't eat, then."

"We'll see about that." Carla looked at Mikasa, who glanced back at her confusingly.

"Mikasa," she requested in a soft tone, "would you mind feeding Eren for me, dear?"

Watching the blood invade Mikasa pale complexion and eyes widen in shock was a show in itself for Carla. Apparently, a hitch was caught in Mikasa's throat when she attempted to speak. Eren didn't pay any notice, which disappointed his mother.

"A-Alright," Mikasa replied shyly. Though, Carla knew the girl was ecstatic inside.

Carla had no clue of why Eren didn't pay the slightest romantic attention towards Mikasa, being that she was the prettiest girl Carla had ever seen. She knew the girl would grow into a real beauty.

"Thank you, you're such an angel," Carla complimented as she slipped into her shoes and slugged her large coat on… it was time to do some shopping. She grabbed her leather purse and cracked the door open, greeted by the winter chill and dark sky. Carla stole one last glance before shutting the door behind her. Mikasa was still blushing, and bore a wide, beatific smile. What else she saw stunned her: Eren gazing at Mikasa as she stirred the stew, and scooted a little closer, exhibiting a slight blush of his own. Carla grinned and departed for her car. _Eren will come through for her, just like he always has._


End file.
